With the convergence of telecommunications and media services, there is increased competition among service providers to offer more services and features to consumers, and concomitantly develop new revenue sources. For instance, traditional telecommunication companies are entering the arena of media services that have been within the exclusive domain of cable (or satellite) television service providers. Television remains the prevalent global medium for entertainment and information. Concurrently, media services have enjoyed great success in other industries, such as portable media devices (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players, mobile phones, etc.), audio streaming services, video streaming, etc. Unfortunately, little or no attention has been paid to the integration of the various mediums to support the seamless sharing and experience of media. Traditionally, television service providers have offered limited user interaction with set-top boxes, other than through a conventional infrared remote controller to control selection of programs. Moreover, users can be engaged in other activities, such as voice communications, etc., or have access to other services during their viewing experiences. However, there has been little or no coordination of the devices that permit participation in these other activities with the set-top boxes. That is, integration of these services have been lacking
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to provide coordination between media experience over a set-top box and other telecommunications and media services.